


Reckless Widows

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, it turned into kinda kinky smut, request from over on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: After finding out Tig has fucked over your sister, you head over to the clubhouse to dole out some justice. You hardly expect to end up in bed with Jackson Teller by the end of the night.Request from Tumblr.[[Request: Hiya love, just saw that you wanted some requests so I have one for ya. I would love if the reader was a part of an all-women MC, who for some reason just charges into SAMCRO on a mission to beat the living shit out of tig, maybe he slept with her sister idk... AND AND if the reader could be a VP that would be amazing. love your writing girl, hope you have a great day.]]
Relationships: Jax Teller/Original Character(s), Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s), Jax Teller/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Reckless Widows

[[This is a request from over on Tumblr. I'm over there on Tragic-Antihero ]]

**A/N; What's this? My first Jax request? Why yes, it is. I’ve been busy chipping away at my billion Jax/OC multi chapter fics I have going on, I can't wait to get them out to you guys.**

**Requests are still open, so send them in and I’ll get to them while I can. I’m also open to King Arthur (Legend of the Sword) requests. ;)**

**_Request: Hiya love, just saw that you wanted some requests so I have one for ya. I would love if the reader was a part of an all-women MC, who for some reason just charges into SAMCRO on a mission to beat the living shit out of tig, maybe he slept with her sister idk... AND AND if the reader could be a VP that would be amazing. love your writing girl, hope you have a great day._ **

**Warning; Swearing, violence and smut**

**Holy shit. I really enjoyed this request but ironically, it turned into smut which wasn't even requested. I’m sorry if you didn't want smut dear friend, but it happened. Like pages and pages of just smut. (This request turned out to be 12 pages long like OMG WTF lololol )**

**I’d say I’m sorry but I’d be a liar looool**

**\----------------------------**

You’ve felt anger a lot in your lifetime but you could honestly say nothing compared to the rage that was pumping through your veins at that moment. You knew what you were about to do was pretty reckless, but you weren't part of an all-women MC called the Reckless Widows for nothing. The wind in your hair as your bike tore down the road felt freeing but it did little to quell the anger that had plagued you for the last half hour. Your little sister was a sweet soul. The 17-year-old wasn't cut out for MC life no matter how much she was raised in it. She was far too naive and sweet. Too innocent to be dragged into the darkness that surrounded the club. Your Aunt Cheryl was the president. The woman who raised you both since your dad spilt town and your mom died. The MC was everything to you. You lived and breathed for the club. But your little sister deserved more than that. 

That was why you felt nothing but rage when she was sobbing helplessly on your couch, telling you how the crazy-eyed fuck with wild hair from the Sons of Anarchy had fucked her. Taken her virginity no less and then kicked her out. Sure, you knew that was the way it was. The usual MC’s were full of assholes like him. Using girls without a care. But they weren't usually sweet girls like your sister. Ones who naively would think it meant something. The Reckless Widows didn't have any beef with the SOA crew directly. Your club was just outside of Charming and you kept out of their way for the most part. You knew them somewhat, met them a few times when the need arose. But the clubs weren’t connected. Most clubs thought the Reckless Widows were weak simply because they didn't have a dick swinging between their legs, but they’d been quickly proved wrong. The girls were brutal when they needed to be and they handled their business. And now Tig fucking Trager would be on the receiving end of their VP’s wrath once you got there and got your hands on him.

It was dangerous to go to their clubhouse, their turf, unannounced. It wasn't exactly club business and you were planning on handing the man's ass to him. But it would be worth it, just to show him you don’t fuck with you or your family. Your kutte was proudly on display as it always was. A black widow emblem on the back with your club's name. Your VP patch was slapped on your chest in its rightful place. This thing was like your second skin, but it was also why you could get into deep shit for what you were about to do wearing it. 

By the time you pulled into the lot of Teller-Morrow, you felt hot and sweaty from the heat. Your grey denim shorts and tank top did little to ease the uneasy prickle of heat on your skin but you tried not to think about it as you dismounted your bike, slamming the helmet on the handlebar. It was just past 6 pm now and soon you knew a party would be raging here, but not quite yet. But if you knew these assholes habits like you thought you did, they’d all be in here. You stormed over to the doors, your face like thunder as you pushed them open with a bang. You were more than aware of how everyone seemed to go silent and the eyes on you but you paid no mind as you stormed in. The muttering of ‘ _oh shit_ ’ near the bar caught your attention and your wild eyes swivelled over to the voice. Your eyes narrowed to slits when you saw Tig looking at you with wide eyes. It was clear in that moment by his face that when he fucked your sister, he was pretty sure he’d fucked your sister. He knew she was connected to your club. It only pissed you off further. 

Within a blink of an eye, you lunged at him, swinging a harsh right hook to his face and catching his nose. The noise of cracking bone was pleasing to your ears and you barely registered the shouting and commotion going on around you as the guys all sprang over to the pair of you. You grabbed a fistful of Tig’s wild hair, smashing his head against the bar top. Suddenly strong arms gripped you from behind, trapping your arms to your body as you were dragged away. Only then once your hearing fully came back when the red mist dissipated were you aware of all the boys standing around you and separating you.

“Shit, Tig. What’d you do to piss her off so much?” she could hear the smirk in the voice behind her and she was more than aware it was Jax. Tig was cradling his bloody nose, grabbing the rag that Bobby handed to him.

“I _may_ have fucked her sister,” he muttered sheepishly. You snarled, ready to lunge again but Jax kept his firm hold on you.

“My underage sister, you piece of shit!” you roared as you still struggled against the hold on you. 

“Jesus Christ,” you heard Jax muttered behind you. Tig looked at you surprisingly not angry for the ass whooping you just gave him in front of the guys. Maybe he knew he deserved it, or maybe he was well aware of the reputation of the VP he was staring at. You may have a bit of an anger problem.

“You fucked a family member of the Reckless Widows? Jesus, Tig. Can’t you think with your brain for once and not your dick?” Clay frowned exasperatedly, shaking his head. You could feel Jax’s warm breath tickling the side of your neck as he held you still and your anger was slowly easing away, pleased with the retribution you doled out. You didn't come here to kill him. That would only cause shit for your club. You just wanted him to know not to fuck with you and you felt like he got the message.

“Does your president know?” Clay asked sternly as he looked at you.

“No, and he’s lucky she doesn’t. If Cheryl knew he fucked her _niece_ , he’d be six feet under,” you said coldly, fixing your gaze on Tig who swallowed thickly. 

“I say we let her go. Was kind of fun to see her kickin’ Tig’s arse!” Chibs laughed from where he was perched on the bar, drink in hand. Some of the guys laughed and you felt Jax’s chest rumble with a laugh too but you stayed glaring at the asshole in front of you. 

There was a tense moment of silence then. Tig’s crazy blue eyes darting from you to the president who was fixing him with a firm stare, like he was communicating without words. After a minute, Tig heaved a sigh.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. It was clear he didn't mean it but your lips tugged up slightly, pleased Clay had made him submit to you like that in front of everyone.

“Just make sure you stay the fuck away from her. Or next time I won't come here alone,” you smirked. He nodded, the movement slightly jerky, but it was clear he got the message. 

“If I let you go, you gonna behave, darlin’?” Jax asked. You turned your head over your shoulder, your eyes meeting his blue hues. He had that devilish smirk he always wore and you squinted at him.

“I’ll take that as a no,” he snorted wryly. You heaved a sigh, letting the rest of the anger leave your body. It was done now, there was no need to keep it going.

“I'll be fine,” you muttered. He finally released you and you rolled your shoulders a little as the blood finally came back to your arms. 

You relaxed more when Clay led Tig away from you to the other side of the clubhouse. Part of you thought there would be shit to pay for after what you did but Clay seemed to understand. It wasn't club business, it had been personal and you had dealt with it. Justice was served and now it was over. 

“You look like you need a drink,” Jax murmured. You turned to look at him then as he moved to the bar and you followed, never one to turn down a drink. He tapped on the bar and a half-dressed woman poured you both a shot of whisky each. You downed it, enjoying the burn it brought with it. When you flexed your hand, you winced and looked at it. It was bruised and swollen already. You’d give out a fair few punches in your time but you couldn't say any of them had been backed by such a ferocious rage. You may have fucked up your hand a little. 

“Come on,” Jax’s voice brought your eyes back to his as he took your uninjured hand and led you through a hallway. You stood idly, watching as he rummaged in a freezer in the small kitchen space. Then he produced a pack of frozen peas and sauntered over to you. You hopped up to sit on the table, rolling your eyes when instead of handing you the makeshift ice pack he decided to take your hand and ice it himself. Always the one to help a damsel in distress. Too bad you weren’t a fucking damsel.

“You know, a lot of these guys still thought your club was weak ‘cause you're girls. Think you put them all in their place tonight,” he flashed you a rueful smile and you snorted softly.

“Good. I don't take too kindly with people fucking with those I care about,” you huffed. The ice was easing the pain in your hand tremendously and you started to think it wasn't as bad as you first thought. Hopefully, the ice was all it needed. 

“It was pretty hot watchin’ you kick Tig’s ass like that,” he smirked devilishly at you. Much to your chagrin, your cheeks tinged pink at his sly tone and his words as you looked at him and quirked a brow.

“Really now?” you asked, a small smirk of your own forming. 

You knew the man's reputation. There weren't many girls in Charming he hadn't fucked and he was seemingly trying his luck with you. You didn't know if you loved it or hated it. The man was a charmer, that you wouldn't deny. He was devastatingly handsome and you knew how lethal he could be. It only made him hotter. You watched him carefully as he moved the ice pack, tossing it onto the table beside you as he moved closer. He was in your personal space now, pushing your legs apart with his frame as he smirked down at you. Your heart picked up a little but you stayed composed on the outside.

“Maybe I should help make amends for the shit Tig pulled on you. You know… for the club's sake,” he grinned mischievously. Your lips tugged into a smirk, licking your lower lip and noticing how his blue eyes were drawn to the movement. 

“The clubs sake?” you asked softly, amusement seeping into your tone. He nodded, raking his teeth over his lower lip as his hands ghosted the outside of your thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake with his feather-light touch. 

“Gotta keep the peace, darlin’,” he shrugged with a lazy smile. You couldn't help but smile back, well aware you were falling for his charm hook line and sinker. Would it really hurt to have some amazing sex and let off some steam? Nah, it really wouldn't. 

“Well Mr VP, what do you suggest?” you quirked a brow, your hand darting out and smoothing down his kutte. You noticed how his eyes darkened a little, how he got a little closer. One of his hands stayed on your thigh while the other went to your neck, his thumb brushing your pulse point. Your eyes fluttered shut as he brushed his nose against yours and you fisted his white t-shirt in one hand, the other gripping his kutte.

“Got a few things in mind,” he murmured against your lips, nipping them teasingly and eliciting a gasp from you. You should have known he was a tease. You couldn't say you hated it. You leant up, capturing his lips with your own. There was nothing gentle about it. It was all tongues and teeth as you hooked your legs around him, pulling him so he was flush against you. Your sore hand was still throbbing a little but you couldn't find it in you to care as his tongue dominated over yours. 

You broke apart when you felt like your lungs held no more oxygen and he moved away. You were both breathless and he tugged on your good hand, making you slide off the table. No words were needed as he walked out, taking long purposeful strides with you being dragged behind him until you got to what you presumed to be his room in the clubhouse. He kicked the door shut with a loud bang before his lips descended on yours again. You moaned into the kiss as one hand squeezed your ass through your shorts. He tasted like smoke and whisky and weirdly enough, chocolate. You liked it and you couldn't seem to get enough. You were aware of him crowding you, moving you back until your legs hit the bed. You felt his hands sliding your kutte off and it wasn't lost on you how gentle he was with it. Treating it like the sacred reverent object it was. He broke from the kiss, flashing you a toothy grin you could only describe as boyish as he moved and lay your kutte carefully over the chair in the room. He shrugged his own off and placed it with yours. 

Your body was thrumming with excitement as you watched him casually stroll over, kicking his somehow pristine white sneakers off in the process. He tugged his t-shirt off over his head and you just stared at his perfect body. You’d been with plenty of guys, some of them pretty handsome and well built. But nothing compared to the god-like man stood before you. Jackson Teller was nothing short of magnificent. The smirk on his face let you know he noticed your unabashed ogling and your lips curved into a smirk as he stood in front of you. 

“See somethin’ you like, darlin’?” he asked cheekily. You couldn’t even stop the rolling of your eyes as he laughed lightly. 

“You gonna keep running your mouth or are you gonna fuck me?” you asked bluntly. Your smile turned into a grin when his eyes widened a little and then a delighted laugh left his lips. 

He greedily grabbed your hips, pulling you closer as he leant down, nipping and tugging on your lower lip a little. 

“Got a smart mouth on you. It good for anythin’ else?” he smirked against your lips.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” you countered with a smirk of your own. He huffed a laugh, his large hands sliding up your tank top and pulling it up ever so slowly. It dawned on you then he was taking his sweet time on purpose. He was teasing you, it wasn't like you were hiding your impatience well. You raised your arms so he could finally peel the offending clothing off you, tossing it haphazardly in the room somewhere. With a swift motion, your bra was unclasped and joining your tank top. You let out a needy moan as a large warm hand grabbed one of your breasts, kneading it as he kissed you once more. You could feel the heat radiating from his firm body and you reached out, starting to undo his pants. You hated yourself the moment a needy whine slipped past your lips as he moved away, snatching your greedy hands in his.

“I got a theory,” he smirked down at you. His blue eyes were dark, his pupils blown wide. But there was a hint of mischief dancing behind them that made your belly clench.

“And what's that?” you asked breathlessly. 

He let go of your hands, brushing his nose along your neck and making you sigh softly. He placed soft kisses up your neck to your ear, his tongue darting out and catching your earlobe and making you moan quietly.

“You like to be in charge out there…” he started, his hands slowly undoing the button and zipper of your shorts. You were captivated by his husky voice, drawn in like a moth to the flame.

“But in bed, I think you like someone else in charge,” he smirked against your ear, his breath tickling you in the best way. Was he wrong? No, he wasn't. Of course, it was always fun sometimes to be dominant in the bedroom, but you couldn't deny you got a kick out of being submissive. It was nice to take the back seat sometimes. He brought his sly smirking face back to yours then, your face saying everything your silence didn't. It only made him smirk wider. 

“You gonna be a good girl?” he drawled against your lips, teasing you with not giving you the kiss you were craving. The man had you a needy mess and you weren't even naked yet. You nodded and he grinned at you, seemingly pleased at your acquiescence. 

His hand splayed on your chest and suddenly he pushed you on his bed gently. You bounced a little as you sat there, watching him carefully as he bent down. He tugged off your combat boots without unlacing them, once again throwing them with no thought other than to get them off you. Your hooded gaze watched with rapt attention, his blue eyes never leaving yours as he undid his belt slowly. Teasingly. He chucked the belt on the floor near the bed before undoing his pants, and when he tugged them down along with his boxers, your eyes were of course drawn to his slightly bigger than average cock. No wonder the man walked with the swagger he did. Your cheeks flushed again, your eyes wandering back to his smug face. You couldn't even be mad about it. 

He leaned down, instantly making you lay back propped up by your elbows. He wasted no time in tugging off your shorts and panties and it seemed his own impatience was starting to show. His eyes drank you in greedily and you couldn't remember the last time a person looked at you like that. You were sure your whole body was blushing. You scooted up so your head hit the pillows, watching as he climbed onto the bed and crawled over. The predatory gleam in his eyes only furthered your excitement as he hovered over you. He kissed you bruisingly, settling between your legs. You could feel his hard cock rubbing against your entrance, already slick from how excited you were. Your hands wandered his body, smoothing over his firm chest and his toned back. Any skin you could reach as his tongue tangled with yours. You couldn't help yourself when your nails raked down his back, causing him to groan into the kiss and jerk his hips a little. You gasped at the feeling of him rubbing against your clit. You couldn’t remember the last time someone really took this amount of time to get you this excited before sex. You felt like you were going delirious.

He broke the kiss, trailing kisses down your jaw and to your neck. Nipping every so often and making you moan, your body squirming in anticipation. His burning kisses trailed down to your chest and he took one of your nipples into his mouth. Your back arched with a moan, squeezing your eyes shut at the jolt of pleasure that shot through your body. You could feel his smirk against your skin as he tugged on your nipple a little before letting it fall from his mouth with a pop. Your chest was heaving as you looked at him, your hands going into his golden locks and tangling into them. His blue eyes locked on yours as he kissed down your stomach and it made your whole body tingle. A cheeky nip to your hip bones made you bite your lip to stifle the giggle bubbling inside you. He was toying with you but you found yourself loving it. 

Spreading your legs with his large hands, he shimmied down and lay on his stomach, his hands smoothing up the soft skin of your thighs as you watched him. The way he touched you, the way his blue eyes sparkled at he took you in. It was like he was worshipping you and it took your breath away. It was no wonder girls went bat shit crazy for this man. His hands hooked around your thighs, keeping them open for him, his fingers digging in just enough to make you gasp. He placed sensual open-mouthed kisses to the inside of your thigh, creeping up to where you needed him most. This man would be the death of you with his teasing. 

“Jax…” you practically whined breathlessly, squirming a little. A deep chuckle came from him, his eyes locking in yours.

“Yeah, darlin’?” he asked, a teasing tone to his voice telling you he knew what he was doing. You huffed petulantly, lower lip jutting out a little and making him grin at your neediness. 

He nuzzled your thigh before latching his teeth onto you, sinking them into your flesh and sucking to leave a mark. There was something so primal about him. So raw. Your body was craving him. He continued his teasing assault of kisses and marking up your thigh as he made his way up. You could have cried in relief when he gave you a long teasing lick from your entrance to your clit. A helpless moan left your lips, hands tangling in his hair once more. He moaned softly at the feel of you tugging his hair as his tongue languidly swirled around your clit. Enough to make you breathless but not enough to get you off. 

“Jax, please,” you begged, unable to help yourself. He moaned again and the vibrations made you whimper softly. But he heeded your pleas as he started sucking on your clit, making a gasp of delight leave your lips as your back arched. You were soaked and well aware of it, so it was hardly a surprise when he easily slid two fingers inside of you. 

One of your hands was tugging at his hair as you brazenly arched up, practically grinding against his face. The other hand was tightly fisting the sheets, your knuckles turning white. He picked up his pace. His sucking getting more greedy and his fingers fucking you harder and faster. He curled them to hit that sweet spot inside of you and you saw stars almost instantly. A keening moan left your lips, body tensing as your orgasm crashed over you. The ripples making your body tremble as he helped you ride out your high. Your body slumped back on the bed, a slight sheen of sweat on your forehead. When the fuck had you ever cum that hard before? The man was some kind of sex God. 

You were dazed, head on cloud nine as you relished in the rush of hormones he gave you. You barely felt him kissing his way back up your body until he was hovering over you once more. There was so much hunger in his eyes that had your body willing and ready right away already. He kissed you slowly, letting you taste yourself on his tongue as his hands touched anywhere he could grab. You sunk your nails into his back as his ground himself against you and you wondered how the hell he was still holding himself together. You wouldn't have pegged Jax to be a patient guy. 

“I got an idea. You trust me?” he asked softly, his lips hovering over yours. The question startled you, wondering just what he was thinking. Should you trust him? He was a member of another club. A VP no less. If you really thought about it, this whole situation was reckless and could have been a trap. Yet you did trust him. You just felt it deep in your bones. You nodded, looking at him quizzically as he gave you a bright grin. One that rivalled the fucking sun and made you feel like your bones dissolved and you were made out mush. 

He gave you a quick sweet peck on the lips before leaning over the bed, not moving from where he was situated between your thighs. You quirked a brow as he reached for something, no idea what the fuck he had in mind. But then he sat back up with his belt in hand and you snorted, raising a brow at him.

“I’m afraid to ask,” you murmured with a wry smile. He huffed a laugh and licked his lower lip.

“I wanna show you how good it feels to completely relinquish control.” was his vague and slightly unsettling answer. He looked at you as if asking permission to do god knows what, yet you found yourself nodding anyway. You were interested in where this was going. Suddenly he was leaning over you as he bound your wrists together with the belt, hooking it around the headboard. Your eyes widened slightly, tugging on it. It wasn't tight enough to hurt but your arms weren't going anywhere. You thought you'd feel fear. The feeling of being trapped. Yet all you felt was the rush as you blinked up at his satisfied face. 

This was a precarious situation you found yourself in. Now you were defenceless. Unable to move your arms. He could easily put a bullet in your head or a blade in your chest and you wouldn't be able to do a damn thing. But as you looked at his sly smile and his blue eyes that shone with a warmth that was strange for someone you didn't know, you found yourself at ease with him. You knew he wouldn't hurt you. The revelation was strange but calming. You lay there helplessly as he was kneeling between your spread legs. Completely open and bare for him to see and you felt your cheeks heat up as his eyes devoured your body. Instinctively, you tugged on your restraints and his smirk turned into a devilish grin that made you tingle all over. Your mind was fuzzy, a rush of hormones and need. 

He leaned over, kissing your cheek and to your ear as you arched up at his hard cock, unable to stop yourself from looking so needy. Once again you pulled at your restraints. The desire to run your hands through his hair or rake your nails down his back was strong. 

“You won't be gettin’ free anytime soon,” he smirked against your ear. He grabbed his cock, rubbing it against your entrance and you let out a frustrated huff when he continued to tease you.

“I think you like it though. The lack of control. Feelin' helpless. Completely at my mercy,” he purred, his voice sweet as sin. Your breathing was heavy, mind foggy as his words only served to make you wetter for him. The moan that left your lips when he finally thrust into you sounded foreign to your ears and his accompanying groan made your head spin. He pushed in until he bottomed out and he moved to hover over your lips, letting you adjust for a moment. The pair of you were panting, watching each other. You weren't sure if you were losing your mind and imagining the sparks in the air when your eyes connected. 

“There’s somethin’ real sexy about a strong woman submittin’ to me like this,” he drawled with a smirk that would make Satan look like a saint. A pitiful whine like moan left your lips, shifting your hips as you willed him to move. His words were getting to you and you felt yourself cracking.

“Jax, please. I can't take any more teasing,” you begged softly. You could be mad at yourself later for being so needy but right now you needed him to fucking move. 

He captured your lips in a slow and sensual kiss. Letting his tongue massage yours in a way that made you breathless. Yet he still didn't move. When he broke away, he sat up gripping your hips. You saw how his beautiful blue eyes roamed your body along with his hands. Gentle yet firm caresses to your breasts and stomach. He made you feel like you were made of gold. When his hands finally found their place on your hips, he pulled out a little and thrust back in harshly, jarring your whole body and making you moan. He set a punishing rhythm of sharp hard thrusts and you were aware of your moans bouncing off the walls but didn't care one bit. Everyone could probably hear what was going on but you just couldn't care. All you could do was watch his face. Watch how it contorted in pleasure as he moaned, finding bliss between your thighs. He was a sight to behold in the throes of pleasure and you couldn't take your eyes off him. 

Your whole body bowed, back arching as his thumb found your clit. Intensifying the pleasure tenfold and making you gasp for air. 

“You gonna be a good girl and cum for me, darlin’?” he asked roughly, looking like he was holding on by a thread. There was something about his voice and his words that captivated you. It felt like they wrapped around you like tendrils of smoke, keeping you captive and at his mercy. Your body belonged to him wholly at that moment. Arms bound above your head as he fucked you mercilessly. You felt the heat building up, your whole body tingling and getting tense. You were so close and you clenched your bound hands into fists as you tried to breathe through your moans that wouldn't cease.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you chanted, you body trembling as you teetered on the edge of heaven.

“Atta girl, let go, babe,” he murmured with a groan, his fingers digging into the flesh of your hips as he got harder.

You snapped like a string that had been pulled too tight. The tension that had been building leaving your body in a slew of curses and gasps as the pleasure burst inside of you. It felt like your whole body held an electrical current, your mind and body no longer connected as you found yourself in complete bliss. You just about heard him cursing too, his movements faltering slightly and becoming jerky before he stilled completely. Your brain ceased to work. Your body now spent as you basked in the glow of your orgasm. He slumped over on top you, hiding his face in your neck as he tried to catch his breath. Your arms were starting to ache now and you tried to pull on the belt again.

“Jax…” you murmured quietly. Your voice sounded strange to your own ears. Tired and raspy from the amount of noise you made. His sleepy yet content face moved to look at you confused, but then his eyes turned to the belt.

“Oh shit,” he snorted, making you laugh lightly as he reached up and undid the belt. Once your arms were free, he rubbed your wrists softly even though they didn't hurt. Then he placed sweet kisses onto them that made you melt all over again. Only this time it wasn’t so much sexually. He paid extra attention to your slightly injured hand. You couldn't even feel the pain though and you idly wondered if it was due to the endorphins, acting as a natural pain relief.

He pulled out, collapsing beside you and you rolled over to face him. Maybe you should have felt weird but all you felt was complete calmness that you didn’t think was possible to achieve. 

“You enjoy it?” he asked softly, glancing over at you. A wry smile graced your face, cheeks pink as you watched him.

“I think that's an understatement,” you snorted. 

“I knew you would,” he grinned, a light laugh leaving his lips before he opened out his arm, gesturing with his head for you to go over to him. You smiled, watching as he licked his lower lip before raking his teeth over it with a grin. You scooted over, settling your head on his chest and your leg tangling with his. He wasted no time in wrapping a strong arm around you, his hand toying with your hair as his other hand smoothed up your thigh.

“So… did I make enough peace for the club?” he asked after a moment of comfortable silence. You bit your lip, smirking to yourself before you moved your head to look at him. His bright blue eyes were shining as they looked at you. A smile playing on his lips.

“I’m not sure. I mean… It's a pretty big beef to settle. I think it might take a few more goes,” you murmured, trying to look serious but failing. 

He snorted, shaking his head ruefully at you. You both knew there was no beef at all to settle. This was between you and Jax.

“I think I can handle that,” he replied with a warm smile. It made you feel all kinds of things and you knew you were in trouble here. He bit his lip before leaning down, kissing your lips sweetly. A stark contrast to the heavy and demanding kisses from before. This time his tongue tenderly caressed yours as his hands stroked your cheek. When he moved away he flashed you a boyish grin and you settled back on his chest. Nuzzling closer contently as his fingertips massaged your scalp.

You were unsure of what the fuck you were doing here. You found yourself caught in Jackson Tellers web and you didn't even care. You had no idea how your club would respond to this or even if it would go anywhere other than some amazing fucking sex. But yet as you lay there sleepily, very vulnerable with a member of another club, you couldn't care less. In Jax’s arms, you felt safe and oddly enough cared for. You didn't feel worried or stressed. Like all of the bullshit from the outside world, all of the heaviness that came with being VP of a club, all of it was gone. It was just you and Jax and you liked it. You like the feeling of his hand buried in your hair as he played with it. Liked the feeling of his other hand rubbing your thigh firmly. Liked the feeling of him nuzzling your head and kissing it sweetly. Consequences be damned, you were pretty fucking hooked on the guy. No matter where this went you'd be fine with it and you wanted to see just what would happen. 


End file.
